Zetsu Nani?
by FuturingNyan
Summary: Di tulis sama temen. Males nulis summary


-Fanfic-

Author : Hidan (RIN KAGAMINE/TRZ)

Tapi jan lupa author Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Judulnya... " ZETSU?! NANI??.."

Pada suatu sore (meh antimainstream :v) terdapat markas Akatsuki yg suver bersih, kinclong (dibersiin make mamah lemonh :v). Nah biasalah... Deidara lagi bersiin koleksi tanah liatnya biar gk meledak, Sasori lagi maen berbie sam hiruko, Itachi lagi make pelembab biar keriputnya ilang, Kisame lagi berenang sambil menghayal, Hidan biasa lah orang ini mh gk usah ditanya dia mah biasa ngejalanin ritualnya, Kakuzu lg sama pacarnya ehh ngitung duitnya, Tobi lg ngemut topeng loli nya, Konan lg dikamar gk keluar2 (lg buat candi borobudur dr kertas, klo laper makan kertas ampe operdosis :v), Pein lg ngebersiin jarum yg ada di muka nya, Zetsu?? Zetsu merasa kesepian krn temennya cuma venus flytrap.

Kemudian...

Zetsu : Ih anjay tanemanku ko rusak sih? pdhl dah disiram setiap hari

Kisame : Ah yg bener? Setiap hri ato setiap detik? *sambil nyiprat si zetsu*

Zetsu : Jadi kamu yg buat taneman gua mati?! Sini lu gua makan!

*Hidan yg mendengar perkataan itu lgsg bicara*

Hidan : Oyy jan berantem... bentar lagi maghrib loh ntar kita solat bareng, ngaji...

Pein : Hidan??

Hidan : Ya pak ketua??

Pein : Agamamu apa? Sejak kapan kau tobat? Kok..

Hidan : Gua mualaf, gua islam! Gua tobat neh... (Author : sejak kavan anjerr)

Pein : Watdepak *sweatdrop*

Tiba2 adzan maghrib berkumandang *njer sejak kavan*

Hidan : Ayok semua wudhu! Gua imam solatnya!

Semua anggota akatsuki sweatdrop

Lalu, waktunya makan malam Pein menyuruh semua anggota akatsuki buat masak

Pein : Woe Elu KakuzuDeidara bersiin ikan sana! KisameKonan buat bumbu, HidanTobi nyuci sayuran, ItachiZetsu ambilin kayu bakar di utan! GA PAKE LAMA!!!

Semua : Baek

-Kakuzu Deidara-

Kakuzu : Eh mana ikannya ya?

Deidara : Di kulkas cari aja un!

Kakuzu : *sambil buka kulkas* Kaga ada coeg!

Deidara : Ih, ato minta ke Kisame klo gaada lu mancing sana di kolam kisame un!

Kakuzu : Enak aje lu! Ogahh kolam Kisame tu bauk keringet geuleuh taoo!!

Lalu mereka berdebat

-Kisame Konan-

Konan : Kisame, ambilin cabe, ulekan, sendok, garem, gula, kopi bubuk, susu bubuk, piso, keju, seres, ceri cepetan

*lalu Kisame mengambil semua bhn yg Konan suruh*

Kisame : Ni...

Konan : Oke...

*Konan lgsg mencampurkan semua bahan dalam satu ulekan*

*Kisame sweatdrop*

Kisame : Anjay buat apa keju, seres, ma ceri tu?

Konan : Bumbu lah! Udah diem lu

Batin Kisame : Gimane rasanye tu? Gelo dasar!

-Hidan Tobi-

Hidan : Woe, ini kah sayurannya?

Tobi : Iyak senpaiku syg...

Hidan : Anjer lu homo... udah cepetan ahh

Tobi : Oke Tobi anak baek siapin yaa

*lalu Tobi nyiapin Deterjen, Sabun colek dan ember*

Hidan : Nah ayo tobi kita nyuci!!!

Tobi : Ayokk beib senpaii!!

-Itachi Zetsu-

Itachi : Zetsu, kau ambilkan kayu yg itu ya...

*zetsu menghilang*

Itachi : Kau denger gua gak sih? Woyyy!!!

*zetsu bersatu dgn pohon krn zetsu galow tumbuhannya rusak*

Itachi : Yaudah ah gw yg ngambil deh! Gw pulang duluan yak...

Zetsu : Sok aja gw gmau bareng elu!

Itachi : Ih elu kyk yg jagoan!

Kemudian... Kakuzu Deidara selesai bersiin ikan make sabun mandi. Kisame Konan selesai ngebuat bumbu gaje. Hidan Tobi selesai nyuci sayuran sampe kinclong. Itachi selesai bawa kayu. Pein selesai menghayal.

Pein : Keriput kau pake jurus api mu!

Itachi : Tidak, nanti markas ini kebakar!

Zetsu : Biar aku saja yg melakukan ketua!!!

Pein : Wateper

*kemudian zetsu memakai jurus apinya DANNNN*

WOSSSSHHHHHHH! *setengah markasnya akatsuki ancur*

Pein *dengan muka gosong* : An.. anjay... emejing *langsung teparr*

Itachi *dengan keriputnya nambah* : gile lu

Konan *dengan rambut birunya yg mendadak jadi hitam* : Gw baru liat...

Hidan *sok alim* : Subhanallah! Amazing Sakalehhh

Tobi *topengnya patah* : Hidan-senpaiiii!!!!

Kakuzu *marah krn duitnya angus* : Anjer lu Zetsu lu musti ganti 1000ryo!!!

Deidara *liat muka tobi* : Anjay beneran muka lu Tob? un?

Sasori *yg kaget gk disuruh apa2 tpi maen berbie* : Ish ish ish... berbie gw gosong?!

Kisame *batinnya* : kekny dia bales dendam

Zetsu : Sok mana ikannya? Piringnya siapin, semuanya!!!

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka langsung tidur (kecuali zetsu)

Kisame Itachi : Woe Zetsu kite numpang di kamar lu boleh?!

Zetsu : Uhhh... boleh...

*zetsu lgsg menunjukkan kamarnya*

*kemudian kisameitachi lgsg tidur*

Paginya...

Pein : Yokk semuaaa sarapaannn!!!

Konan : Belum pd bangun coeg!

Pein : Bangunin gih dah malem!

*Konan lgsg membangunkan semua anggota akatsuki*

*pertama ke kamar tobi*

Konan : Woe bangon lu! *sambil nyipratin air ke mukanya*

Tobi : Konan-senpai jahat!

*kedua konan ke kamar deidarasasori*

Konan : KALIAN PECINTA SENI!!! BANGON! KLO KALIAN GAK BANGON GW ANCURIN!!! *ancam konan*

DeidaraSasori lgsg bangun dgn perasaan kaget torek

*ketiga ke kamar Zetsu*

*nampaknya dah kosong*

*konan ke kamar kakuzuhidan*

*konan melihat mereka tidur berpelukan*

Konan : WOE BANGON! *sambil nyipratin air*

Tapi gk bangun jg

lalu konan membanjurnya dengan air tapi tak mempan

berkali kali konan membuat cara biar kedua zombi itu bangun tapi ttp saja tdk bangun

Konan : Ni mati kalik yak?

Zetsu : Aku bantu ya?

Konan : SOK KAMU AJA! GW CAPE!

lalu zetsu coba2 make jurus apinya!

DANNNNNN! MARKAS AKATSUKI ANCUR!

Tapi anehnya Hidan Kakuzu belom bangun

Lalu Zetsu membisikan ke telinga kakuzu

Zetsu : Kalo gk bangun, aku gk kasih kamu uang 500 jt ryo!

Kakuzu lgsg bangun

Nah ini tinggal si Hidan

Zetsu : Dan... gimane nih... senjata mu ilang...

Hidan lgsg bangun sampe teriak2 gaje dan Hidan melihat muka Kakuzu yg gosong

Hidan : Woe nyadar gk lu kuz? muke lu gosong!

Kakuzu : Lah? Parahan elu! sampe badan2!!

HidanKakuzu bingung siapa yg membakarnya..

Zetsu kabur

Lalu Zetsu melihat seorang cewek cantik

Zetsu naksir2... dann ternyata... bunshinnya naruto

Padahal mah Zetsu teh gamau jomblo... taneman uwe rusak mati... gegara si kecebong ahh

Udeh ah

Hidan cpe nulis eh ngetik V: ni ahh

Sekian Terimakasih

Salam #Huhuhahahhhh

Hidan


End file.
